


The Search for Lois Lane

by Babettefanfic51



Series: The Search for Lois Lane [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  Lois and Clark find their way back to each other with a little help from an unexpected source. This is a followup to Smallville Doomsday (8.22). It's also a rollercoaster ride, and I hope you enjoy it. Characters: Clois, a little Chlollie, Tess, and Det. Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

  


[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%203/?action=view&current=mywinningbanner.png)

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/?action=view&current=Picnikcollage2.jpg)

 

_Chapter 1: Realizations_

_The Fortress of Solitude:_

The confessions Clark made to Chloe only a few short hours ago began to weaken his resolve to save humanity. That was his mission in life. He understood that, but he'd come to realize that it was not an easy task, far from it. The past twenty-four hours had been a hellish nightmare. There was no other way to describe it.

A kind and vital young man, who wouldn't hurt a living soul, was dead, and it was all his fault. The tears began to fall then, but he welcomed them. He had made a terrible mistake, believing that all men were capable of being saved. He knew he couldn't have known that Davis would kill Jimmy, but even knowing that still didn't lessen his guilt, his responsibility to save everyone.

So, here he stood at the end of the world. The Fortress was cold, dead and void of any life, just the right place for him now. He felt like he was the last person in the world who could save anyone. But there was a part of him that couldn't help but feel he had done something right. He had killed the beast, he had saved hundreds of lives, but he couldn't save Jimmy. What was he supposed to do now?

"Father, are you here? Jor-El?" Clark sighed. Why had he come here? He turned to leave.

"My son." Jor-El responded. His voice was very weak and low, but Clark heard it.

"Father?"

"I'm here, Kal-El."

It felt so good just to hear his voice. "Father, I've made a terrible mistake and I don't know what to do, where to turn."

"Kal-El, I know what happened. Doomsday has been destroyed. You did the right thing."

'But at what cost, Father? Jimmy is dead, and it's all my fault. If I had just listened to Oliver, then Jimmy would still be alive. How do I live with myself? How?"

"Kal-El, you will learn that humans are not perfect. They have flaws and weaknesses. You can't pick and choose who you want to save. I believe and I know you still believe it too, that they are a good people. They are all worth saving. You must never forget that. I also believe that in time, you will come to understand what happened, and why."

Clark listened to his father, and maybe he was right. Humans were flawed, but they were also loving, caring, trustworthy, brave and wonderfully special. It was hard to find the words to describe them. He began to see how horribly wrong he was to think that he couldn't accept those flaws within himself. He wasn't perfect either. He had made mistakes, he'll probably make more in the future, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn from them, do things differently. Now his heart didn't feel quite so heavy.

"Thank you, Father. I'll think about what you said, and try to understand what happened. I can't change it, but I can accept that it did happen. Now I need to mourn a very special young man. Goodbye, Father, and thank you."

"Goodbye, Kal-El."

Clark looked up at the sky. It was so blue and the sun was shining. He lifted into the air and headed back to Metropolis.

##

As he was flying back to Metropolis, at the edges of his thoughts was Lois. She was always there in his mind, smiling at him, teasing him and making him feel ... what? He shook his head at his musings, but she wouldn't leave him alone. It was so clear to him now, like the sun coming up in the morning, so bright and warm. He couldn't remember when she had become essential to his life and well being, just like the sun, but she had. He had finally come to realize what those feelings were. I still can't believe it took me so long to accept the truth. I love her. Yes, I love her. She's head strong, bossy, rude, but she's also caring, brave, and truly unforgettable. She's the one woman in the world who knows the real me, the real Clark Kent, not the alien, not the guy with all the superpowers, just me. I'm flannel guy, I'm Smallville … her Smallville. I know she loves me too. Oh, she tried to deny it in more ways than one, but I know it's there. It's fleeting sometimes, but it's there nonetheless. We've had our moments, moments I'll never forget.

One moment in particular comes back to my mind almost every day now. After I had jumped in front of a bullet to save her, she was crying for me, she was worried about me. I'd never seen her so upset before, except that night when she let me comfort her after her breakup with Oliver. She needed me that night. She let her guard down, and she let me inside. It took her a long time to let those feelings out, but I was there for her. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

And then, after Lana had left me, Lois was there for me too, holding me close, comforting me. We both cried that night. I had to force her to leave, but she didn't want to leave me either. She went way beyond what any friend would have done. I don't know what I would have done without her that night. But now, she is gone. I have to find her. I have to let her know that she's not alone in her feelings. I'm there, too. I'm sorry Lois, sorry it took me so long to realize the truth. She has to come back home. She has to. He'd searched everywhere for her. He searched all over Smallville, Metropolis, and her apartment. He even went to the police. Detective Jones said he would send out search parties, but after that terrible night, there were a few other missing persons that hadn't been found.

He decided to try another tactic. Who was the last person to see Lois, and where was she when she disappeared? Why didn't he think of this before? Of course, the Planet was probably the last place that someone would have seen her. He headed there to talk to Tess. Maybe she had some idea of what happened to her. Before he went upstairs to see Tess, he stopped at his desk. Something wasn't right. It looked like his and Lois' desks were not in the same place. He panicked. He opened the drawer that held the Legion ring, the box was there, but when he opened it, the ring was gone. No, this can't be happening. Lois didn't know about the ring, but she could have put it on her finger without knowing the consequences.

Clark sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. Lois, Lois where are you?

##

Clark mentally pulled himself together. He needed to think. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Lois needs you. There must be a way. He had no idea what he would do, but he wouldn't stop until he found her.

He got up and headed to Tess' office to find answers. He knocked on the door. Her assistant wasn't around.

"Come in." Tess answered the knock.

"Tess, I need to speak with you. It's important," Clark said as he entered her office. Looking at her now, she looked awful. She was impeccably dressed, as always, not a hair out of place, but her eyes looked haunted, like she hadn't slept in days. "What happened to you?"

Tess sat staring at her computer screen, not seeing anything. "Oh, I don't know, maybe just the end of the world as we know it."

"What does that mean?" Clark didn't like the sound of that.

"Clark, I've seen things that will haunt me forever."

"Tess, just tell me what it is. What's going on?" Clark was getting impatient with her.

Tess looked at him then. "Tell me Clark. How does a person disappear before your eyes? I mean, poof, they're here one second, and then gone the next, just like that." Tess had awakened to see Lois vanish from her sight.

"Who disappeared? Who, Tess, tell me!" He had to restrain himself from grabbing her and shaking the answer out of her, but he already knew what she would say.

"Lois."

It was true then. Lois was somewhere he couldn't find her. "Tell me what happened, and don't leave anything out."

Tess got up and walked around her desk. "We had a fight. I guess you could call it a catfight." She chuckled at that. "It was just a misunderstanding, then it escalated. Lois and I wrestled all over the bullpen. A few chairs and desks were moved around. Then, out of nowhere, she picked up a ring from the floor, rolled it around on her finger, and then she was gone."

Clark's worst fear was realized. Lois could be anywhere, all alone, probably terrified, but knowing her, she could get into a lot of trouble. And then a thought came to him, more terrifying than anything else. I may never see her again. Clark felt physical pain in his chest at that thought. How could I have been so stupid as to leave the ring here? I should have locked it up somewhere. Stupid, just stupid.

"Clark, you know what happened to her, don't you? I can tell by your expression." She touched his arm. She could see he was hurting.

Clark looked at Tess. "Yes, I know what happened to her."

"Tell me, maybe I can help." Tess pleaded to him.

"You want to help me?" Clark found that hard to believe.

"Clark, I know that what I've done in the past hasn't helped anyone. It was wrong of me to try and force you or anyone else to do something that was morally wrong. I know that now, but I want to make things right, bring Lois home from wherever she is.

"Really? You hate Lois."

"I don't hate her. We've had our disagreements."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"It's true, but they were purely professional arguments. We're both very strong women with strong opinions, and we've had our battles, but it's time to put it in the past. Please, let me help."

Clark sighed. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly very weary. "I don't know, Tess. Lois may be beyond our reach. She touched a ring that has the ability to transport her anywhere in time."

"You're joking, right? That ring was a time machine? That's amazing and unbelievable. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it. It explains how she just disappeared like that."

Clark was thinking. How do I find her now? Lois, I'll find you, I promise.

##

A/N: Let me me know what you think. Click the blue button below! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	2. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is the center piece of what I'm trying to accomplish with this story; it's what got the juices flowing. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my 'Super-beta,' HanaKT, for fitting me into her busy schedule. I deeply appreciate it. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 2 – Connection

Previously:

Clark sighed. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly very weary. "I don't know, Tess. Lois may be beyond our reach. She touched a ring that has the ability to transport her anywhere in time."

"You're joking, right? That ring was a time machine? That's amazing and unbelievable. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it. It explains how she just disappeared like that."

Clark was thinking. How do I find her now? Lois, I'll find you, I promise.

##

Tess wanted him to trust her, and decided the best way to do that was to tell him everything. "Clark, there may be a way for us to save Lois, bring her back."

"Tess, why did you bring me out here? We're running out of time. The longer Lois is away, the harder it will be to get her back."

Tess had brought him to the back terrace of the mansion. "I know that Clark. I wanted to show you this. Here, take a look."

Clark could not believe his eyes. What he saw sent chills down his spine. It was a Kryptonian symbol carved out on the lawn. The meaning was clear. "Zod." That couldn't be. Zod was in the Phantom Zone, but how and why was that symbol there, and what did it mean? He turned to Tess. "What is the meaning of this?" Clark was furious. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "What have you done?"

Tess shook free of him. "Nothing, Clark. I woke up the other night and it was there on the lawn. I didn't do anything."

"Do you expect me to believe that? Tell me what you did, Tess. This was all Lex's plan, wasn't it? You're still working for him, doing his bidding, causing all kinds of trouble." He pointed to the lawn. "You have no idea what you've done here, do you? Millions of lives could be at stake all because of your meddling and scheming."

"Clark, just let me explain. I saw a man on the lawn right after the symbol appeared. He was only there for a few moments. I didn't see his face, but his arms were raised and he was chanting, and it sounded like 'Zod.' He was saying it over and over."

Clark was stunned speechless. Tess had to snap him out of it. "Clark … Clark … here, follow me." She took him to the vault and showed him how it had been broken into from the inside. "I think that when Lois was transported to the future, somehow she was exchanged for Zod."

Clark had just about had it with her. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "What? That's insane." It can't be Zod. It had to be someone else, but who? He had dispatched Zod to the Phantom Zone years ago. There's no way he could be here again. It doesn't make any sense.

"Clark, there was an orb inside the vault, and now it's missing. That orb had alien technology inside of it, but I can't figure out how to gain access to it. Maybe the orb can help us find Lois. After you told me about the ring, I was thinking, the ring is from the future, so maybe they were made by the same alien race. I know this all sounds insane, but it may be our only hope of saving Lois."

Clark's head snapped up at that. It all sounded unbelievable, but it may be true. Clark was desperate, even to the point of actually believing all of this. He knew the ring was from the future and if the orb was also Kryptonian, there could be a connection and a way to save Lois.

"Well, Clark?" She could see he was starting to believe her.

"If all of what you say is true, the man who was on the lawn may be our only hope. We have to find him, and when we do, he will probably have the orb." Clark turned to leave.

"Clark, wait a minute. I have a sophisticated tracking system on my computer at the office, and it may work. It's worth a try."

"Alright, let's go." They went to her office at the Planet and logged on.

"There he is, I found him. I used the same tracking scheme as I did for Davis. Clark, you need backup. How will you defeat him and get the orb back?"

"The same way I defeated Zod, with a few tricks and a piece of my home world. Thanks, Tess."

Then he was gone.

##

Meanwhile, in a far off future, 1,000 years in the future to be exact, Lois Lane from the year 2009, sat on a park bench across the street from the Planet building. The year was 3,009. She sat there not believing that any of this was real, but the Planet newspaper headline didn't lie. It read: SUPERMAN SAVES THE PLANET FROM METEOR SHOWER. Below the fold was a photograph of Clark, her Smallville, in a striking red and blue costume, with an "S" on his chest, red boots and a cape. He looked amazing. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something. This can't be happening.

But she was in the future. That ring she picked up must have transported her here. I remember fighting with Tess, picking up the ring from the floor, and then I was on the floor of the Planet bullpen, but it wasn't the bullpen I remember. I didn't recognize anyone, and the furniture wasn't the same. It was futuristic, for lack of a better word. Then, everyone was staring at me. I used my wits and just mumbled something about being lost and fainting. I left the building as fast as I could.

Now, here she sat across the street from the Planet. She couldn't help feeling proud that the Planet was still around after all these years. But how was it that Clark was still alive after all this time? How was that possible, and who is this Superman anyway, and why does he have my Smallville's face? There were so many questions and no one here to answer them. She was starting to get a headache. She rubbed her temples, trying to think. She still had the ring. It was safely in her pocket. She hated to admit it, but she was afraid to touch it again, afraid she would end up with the dinosaurs or something. So, here she sat, being a good girl. Smallville would be so proud of her, but damn, she hated not doing anything.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized, there was only one person who could help her, the guy in the photograph, the guy who looked like Clark. If this Superman was her Smallville (which was a long shot at best), he could help her get home. The ring was from the future, she was sure about that, so it stood to reason that he would know how to use it. It made perfect sense, but she had no idea how to find him. So, she began to walk down the street, occasionally looking up at the sky, because apparently this Superman could fly. She couldn't imagine it. I must be in the twilight zone.

##

Clark Kent was dead in the future world. Only Superman existed in Metropolis and around the world. Clark Kent couldn't live forever. So, his name was "Jonathan Clark" now, just one of the many aliases he'd used over the years. He worked freelance for a long time, only because it was less complicated that way, but he was always drawn here to Metropolis. This city held his heart.

He was doing a quick flyby over the city and then he heard it. He must have imagined it. No, there it was again. It was Lois' heartbeat. It was faint and slightly erratic, but he would know that heartbeat anywhere. But why and how was this possible? He scanned the city, using all of his abilities, and the heartbeat became louder and louder. Then he saw her. He almost fell out of the sky. It was her, his Lois, and she was young and beautiful, just like in his dreams. I must be dreaming.

Lois looked up at sky again, because everyone else was doing it. Then, she saw him, and he was looking directly at her. Lois was shocked speechless, then she gasped. This is my dream from all those years ago ... a man wearing tights and flying. Lois couldn't believe it. She kept staring at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was her Smallville, or they could be twins, and he was hovering in the sky, flying. It couldn't be Clark, could it? But this man looked exactly like him, but there was definitely something different. He appeared young and strong but there was a touch of gray at his temples, and his eyes were sad. This was all so strange.

Clark wanted so badly to approach her but then he thought better of it. He felt a physical pain in his chest just looking at her. She was definitely shocked to see him like this. He decided to go change and then meet her on the street. That way they could speak privately without newshounds around or people gawking at him. It was the best thing to do, so he flew up and away. How in the world did she get here, and what can I possibly say to her?

##

A/N: Future!Clark and Lois will soon find out this is not a dream or the twilight zone. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write, but I was compelled to do it, and I am pleased with the way it turned out. Anyway, this part of the story has been on my mind ever since Lois touched the ring in the finale. Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 3 – The Truth

Previously:

Clark wanted so badly to approach her but then he thought better of it. He felt a physical pain in his chest just looking at her. She was definitely shocked to see him like this. He decided to go change and then meet her on the street. That way they could speak privately without newshounds around or people gawking at him. It was the best thing to do, so he flew up and away. How in the world did she get here, and what can I possibly say to her?

##

As she watched him fly away, Lois felt as if she were in a trance. She couldn't pull her eyes away until he was out of sight. She shook her head trying to clear it. It was him. He had recognized her, but how was that possible? He must be her Smallville. That was the only explanation, but if that were true, then why did he fly away? She decided to head back to the park bench and wait for him, because she knew without a doubt that he would come looking for her.

As she sat there waiting for him, Lois started to put all the pieces together. Clark was Superman. That would explain everything. She mentally kicked herself. Clark was the Red Blue Blur. Of course, all the disappearances, the excuses, the last minute rescues of her and many others, it all made sense now. I should be mad at him, but I can't be mad. He must be so alone. One thousand years and there's no one here from our time to be with him. I hope when I return that Clark will tell me everything eventually. He'd better if he knows what's good for him. She shook her head thinking about him.

A short distance away, Clark stood watching her from behind a tree. He wondered what she was thinking, because he could almost see the wheels turning in her head from here. She was still the same, his beautiful and loving wife. She wasn't his wife. He shook his head at his musings. What can I say to her that wouldn't sound ridiculous and unbelievable? He sighed. If this was his Lois, he knew she would stop at nothing before she found him. She might even throw herself off a building to get his attention. He wouldn't put it past her.

He just wanted to stand there, watch her for a few minutes more, and let the memories wash over him. He welcomed them with an open mind and heart. He remembered their last few hours together. Lois was well over 100 years old, and her hair was as white as snow. It seemed just being close to him for over 70 years had enabled her to live longer than most people. The doctors said it was because of his invulnerability and the aura that surrounded him. All he knew was that Lois was here with him and he didn't want to lose her. To him, she was just as beautiful as the first moment he saw her in a cornfield all those years ago.

##

It was late, and Lois and I were both in bed resting. She touched my cheek. "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"Could you take me for one more flight? No one will see us."

"Of course, sweetheart, but you're sure you're up to it?"

"Come on flyboy, I still got it. Do you?" She got that look she always did when she was teasing me. She smiled at me then, but her eyes were bright and so were mine.

I picked her up, carried her to the balcony and sat her down for a moment. I twirled into the suit, and struck a pose, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Clark, what am I going to do with you? Come here." She raised her arms and I picked her up gently.

"Are you ready, honey?"

"I'm ready."

"Here we go." I leaped into the sky with Lois in my arms, probably for the last time.

Lois never felt more alive than when she was here in Clark's arms flying above the clouds. When he was holding her like this, the world stopped and it was only them, here like this.

She smiled at me and touched my cheek, turning me to face her. "I love you, Clark." I could see she was barely holding herself together. "Remember, I'll never leave you. I'll always love you forever and ever."

My voice was a choking sob. "I love you so much, Lois. Thank you for loving me."

"Oh, Clark, it was so easy once I decided to stop fighting it, and thank you for loving me, too." We kissed each other and it was still the same. The sparks were there as always. She pulled me closer, as if she never wanted to let me go, but I could see she could barely keep her eyes open. "Clark, can we go back now? I'm really tired."

"Sure, hang on now." I drifted back to the apartment, wanting to take my time, never wanting our time together to end. The tears were flowing from both our eyes. I put her to bed, and she fell asleep. I lay there watching her, knowing deep inside that she was going to leave me, taking my heart with her. Lois died in my arms later that same night. She was laid to rest next to my Mom and Dad. 

##

Clark suddenly realized he was back in the park, but the tears would not stop. Someone touched his shoulder. It was her.

"It's you, isn't it?" Lois heard his sobbing and had to go to him. When she realized who was crying, she desperately wanted to comfort him, but it didn't feel right. Seeing him like this tore at her heart, but standing this close to him, she realized he wasn't her Smallville, not really. He was not the man who was waiting for her, probably looking for her at that very moment.

Clark took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. "Yes, Lois, it's me." He pulled out a hankie, took off his glasses, wiped at his eyes, and blew his nose loudly. "Sorry."

"Please don't apologize. It must be hard seeing me after all this time. It must bring back a lot of memories of happier times in Smallville, right?"

"Yeah, happier times." Yes, he did remember a lot of happier times. He couldn't help smiling at her.

It was same smile Lois remembered. "Clark, I have so many questions for you." She shook her head, still not quite believing this was happening. It was mindboggling standing here and seeing him like this.

"I know you do, but I can't answer any of them." I know this will be hard for her to accept.

"I don't understand. It's just a few questions."

"Lois, you know as well as I that you have more than a few questions, and I want to answer them, but it is best you know as little as possible about the future. Tell me you understand why this is so important."

Lois thought about it for a moment. She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"You know I am. Now, I have one question for you. How did you get here?" He couldn't tell her about their marriage. She would probably freak out for sure.

Lois took the ring out of her pocket very slowly and placed it in her palm, showing it to him. "This ring brought me here totally by accident. How do I use it to get back home? Please tell me you know how it works and how to use it."

"Yes Lois, I know, and don't worry, you'll be home in no time."

Lois was so relieved. She acted on impulse, throwing her arms around his neck, and holding him close for a few moments.

Clark was startled at first, and then he put his arms around her, closing his eyes for just a moment. He finally accepted the fact that he wasn't dreaming, that Lois was warm and alive and in his arms again.

Lois was the first to pull back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She smiled at him. Lois couldn't deny she was drawn to him. It was time to go back.

Clark could see how affected she was by their hug, no matter how innocent. Yes, it was time to go. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, Clark, I'm ready."

"Now before you put the ring on your finger, I want you to think of a date, the day you left Smallville, only deduct one day, so you will arrive before this happened, and you can stop it from happening again."

"Yes, I understand. I'm thinking of a date."

"Lois, there's something else I need to tell you and it's very important. You can't tell anyone about coming here, about what you've seen or heard, and especially about meeting me. You must also find a way to return the ring without anyone knowing that it was missing, and you must try very hard to forget this ever happened. Do you understand?"

"But how can I forget? I'll see you everyday." Was he serious?

"I know it will be hard, but your Clark needs time to accept his destiny, time to find his own way in his own time. Please tell me you understand."

Lois thought about it for a moment. "Alright, Clark, I understand. I won't say a word."

"That's my girl. I mean ... thank you, Lois. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"And Lois?"

"Yes Clark?"

"It was wonderful seeing you again. I admit I was sad at first, but having you here if only for a little while has brought me so much joy that I'll never forget it." He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Lois. You can put the ring on your finger now."

"Goodbye, Clark and thank you." She touched his cheek in a way that only Lois would.

She put the ring on her finger, took one last look at Clark, and then she was gone.

Clark stood there for a moment staring at the spot where Lois had just disappeared. He couldn't help it. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears. It feels like my heart has been ripped out … again. Lois was gone, and I'll never see her again. He wanted to crawl inside a hole and die. How much longer? He asked himself for what must be the thousandth time. But then he thought that if he had been dead, then this Lois would not have been able to return to his past self without his help. Then he began to feel a little better.

He sat down on the bench where Lois had been sitting earlier, and thought about all the wonderful times he and his Lois had shared over the years. He was also thinking of his past self. Clark Kent had better get his act together soon, before he looses the one person who completes him. He sure was stubborn back then. Shaking his head, he smiled to himself.

##

It was present day Metropolis, one day before Lois' disappearance. She awoke in her apartment and immediately checked a paper that was on her night stand. It was the right date. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was so relieved and so happy to be home. She took the ring off her finger and placed it on the night stand. She would have to return it to Clark at the right time. Clark… she had to find him and talk to him. She really couldn't wait to see him again. She then got cleaned up, dressed and headed to the office. The ring was in her jacket pocket. She was ready to continue the search for Chloe and to get back to work.

When she arrived at the Planet offices, Clark was there typing on his computer. I remember this moment. I was so angry at him for sitting there doing nothing, typing away, when Chloe was missing and in the hands of a madman. Now I know he was typing his letter to the Planet saying goodbye to everyone. Oh, Clark. 

She didn't want to disturb him, so she went to get some coffee. Then her phone rang. She turned and Clark was gone. Wow, he really is fast. She answered the phone, knowing it was him, knowing it was the Red Blue Blur calling her.

##

A/N: I was debating whether Lois should remember what happened, but then I thought of Clark at the end of Infamous (8.15), and of course, it adds more drama if she remembers. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	4. I Wanted You To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter took an interesting turn with a few surprises. Clois will never be the same. Read on! Thanks, Hana, for being there for me. It means a lot. *hugs* Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 4 – I Wanted You to Know

Previously:

When she arrived at the Planet offices, Clark was there typing on his computer. I remember this moment. I was so angry at him for sitting there doing nothing, typing away, when Chloe was missing and in the hands of a madman. Now I know he was typing his letter to the Planet saying goodbye to everyone. Oh, Clark. 

She didn't want to disturb him, so she went to get some coffee. Then her phone rang. She turned and Clark was gone. Wow, he really is fast. She answered the phone, knowing it was him, knowing it was the Red Blue Blur calling her.

##

Lois had a serious dilemma. She remembered her conversation with Clark, word for word, but now she wanted him to know how much she believed in him and trusted him. Should I say anything different? I can't say anything about what happened. Future!Clark was right. This will be hard. She decided to wing it! Good plan, Lois. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

Lois: Hello.

RBB: Ms. Lane.

Lois: It's you.

RBB: I've been searching for your cousin Chloe. I am going to find her.

Lois: How did you even know she was missing?

RBB: I've been keeping an eye on you.

Lois: To be honest, I was kind of hoping for that, but I didn't know how to call you, and then now, all of a sudden here you are out of nowhere to save the day, and I just ... I'm rambling again. It's just you make me so ... nervous. I can't seem to ... think clearly. But I wanted to thank you, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this.

RBB: You could do me a favor. I need you to publish a letter for me.

Lois: What letter? (The letter appeared before her out of nowhere.) You're here, aren't you? 

RBB: You're not supposed to open it yet. Can I count on you to publish that letter if anything happens to me?

Lois: (Lois reads the letter.) Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?

RBB: Look sometimes we can't outrun our destiny.

Lois: And what do you think your destiny is?

RBB: To save people, to help them in any way I can.

Lois: But you do help them everyday, don't you?

RBB: Yes, Lois I do, but...

Lois: I want to meet you. I have to see you face to face. I have to see you. I want you to show me what you can't show anyone else. You can trust me. You must know that by now. Please.

RBB: I'm sorry, that's not a good idea.

Lois: Look you can come through this. You have to. I have faith in you. I do. I always have. You do believe me don't you?

RBB: Yes, Lois, I do.

Lois: So, how do you feel about phone booths?

RBB: They're fine.

Lois: Umm, there's one on 4th and Main. Let's say midnight? I'll be there waiting for you. I hope you'll be there too, and thank you. If anyone can save Chloe, I know it's you. 

##

Clark returned to the office and told Lois he had a lead on Chloe. She wanted to go with him, but she had to return the ring to its proper place. After Clark left, Lois found the box that had contained the ring. Miraculously, it was still in Clark's desk. She carefully placed the ring back inside the box and put it back where it belonged. Whew, that's done, Lois thought.

"Lois, why are you still here?" It was Tess.

"I was just leaving." She gathered her things and tried to leave.

"Wait a minute. I have a few questions for you." Tess blocked her exit.

"Not now, Tess, I have a lead on the disappearance of my cousin." Clark was probably on his way to the phone booth right now. She didn't have much time.

"Where is it?"

"What are you talking about, Tess? I'm in a hurry, I have to go."

Tess blocked her exit again. "You know what I'm talking about."

Lois rolled her eyes and tried to tamp down on her temper. She couldn't have a repeat of what happened before. "Tess, if I did know anything, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"I'm talking about the orb."

"What orb? I don't have time for this, Tess. I don't know anything about any orb." Lois tried to leave, but Tess grabbed her arm. This cannot happen again. I won't let it.

Lois shook free of Tess and turned toward the stairs. "Tess, I have to go … now." This time, Tess let her go.

Tess yelled at Lois' retreating back "I'm not finished with you, Lois! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lois mumbled. Yet another catastrophe averted. Lois tried not to run to the nearest exit.

Lois was wondering why there was so much traffic downtown at this hour. She parked her car a few blocks away from the phone booth, but it was after midnight. Damn Tess, and her incessant yapping. The closer she came to 4th and Main, the louder the screams became. What in the world is going on? It sounds like a war zone. 

It was chaos and before her was a sight she would not soon forget. Clark was battling a monster and losing. She saw him save an innocent child from the monster. Then, it threw Clark through a plate-glass window and she screamed. Clark got right back up, and ran straight towards the beast. He picked the monster up, and flew them both straight up into the sky and disappeared. Then she heard and felt a tremendous explosion. Lois closed her eyes and said a prayer for him. Please, please let him be alright. Please, God.

Lois' eyes were closed and she wasn't looking at her surroundings. A building that had been shaken from its foundations suddenly began to crumble. She was standing too close. She turned and saw a wall of glass coming towards her. She dropped her bag, covered her head, and ran as fast as she could, but a portion of the wall hit her head, knocking her out. The last thing she said before she passed out was … "Clark, Clark."

Because of her serious injuries, Lois was taken to a hospital with shock trauma more than ten miles outside of Metropolis. She had no identification on her, and no one recognized her. Lois sustained a serious head injury, a broken rib, and many cuts and bruises. She was also in and out of consciousness, always asking for Clark. After several days, when no one came to see her, the hospital staff contacted the police in the surrounding areas to see if any missing persons report matched her description. Lois missed Jimmy's funeral and Clark's journey to find himself. Chloe was beside herself with worry about her cousin and Clark had left no word where he was going. She couldn't loose them, not now.

##

Clark didn't know what else to do. After speaking with Tess again, and constantly running into dead ends trying to locate this mysterious dark-haired man and the missing orb with no luck, he had to try something else. It had been days since Lois' disappearance and he was becoming frantic. I can't stop looking for her. I can't. After several more days, he was at the police station when a report came in from a hospital indicating a young woman had been brought in with serious injuries almost four days earlier. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and she was asking for someone named Clark. Yes, it has to be her. Please let it be Lois. 

"Detective Jones, could you take me to this hospital?" He showed him the report. "I think this could be Lois. She was injured the night of the Doomsday fight. Lois and I were supposed to meet only a few blocks from there. It's possible she was caught in the crossfire. I hope she's alright."

"Sure, Clark. Let me get my things, then we'll go," Detective Jones said. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, asking the duty nurse to see the woman who was brought in a few days ago, and she was asking for a man named Clark.

"Yes, I know who you mean. Let me page the doctor and he can speak with you. Just a moment, please." The nurse paged the doctor. "He'll be here in a few moments. Why don't you wait over there?"

"Thank you, nurse," Clark said. "John, I've been searching for her for days. Why didn't I search hospitals beyond Metropolis for her? I saw the phone booth around midnight but she wasn't there, and it never occurred to me that she was hurt and asking for me. I must have been really out of it not to realize Lois was injured so badly, plus Tess Mercer had me on some wild goose chase, which turned out be a complete waste of time. I could have been with Lois this entire time. I feel terrible."

"Clark, you had a lot on your mind. Your friend was murdered, all hell had broken loose because of Doomsday, and you can't be everywhere at once. You know that."

"I know, John, but while I was off feeling sorry for myself, Lois almost died. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her. She has to be alright. She has to."

"Which one of you is Clark?" The doctor asked, coming to join them in the hallway.

"I'm Clark Kent." Clark looked at his identification badge. "Dr. Henderson." He shook the doctor's hand. "This is Detective Jones. How is she?"

"Are you a family member?" Dr. Henderson asked.

"No, but we're very close friends. Please tell me how she is. I've been searching for her for days. Please."

Dr. Henderson could see how worried the young man was. "She's in stable condition. Her body went through a tremendous shock. She has a concussion, multiple cuts and bruises, a broken rib, and her arm is sprained. We want to keep an eye on her for a little while longer. She's heavily medicated because she's still in a lot of pain. You can see her for a few minutes. She needs her rest, so please don't stay long. She's been asking for you, Mr. Kent." He led the way to Lois' room.

"Thank you, doctor." Clark and John quietly entered Lois' room. She had an IV in her arm, monitors at her bedside, her head was wrapped in bandages, and her left arm was in a sling.

"Oh Lois." Tears sprang into his eyes. Clark leaned down close to her ear. He took her hand. "Can you hear me, Lois? It's Clark."

"Clark? Clark, is that you?"

"Yes, Lois, it's me. I'm here now. Please try and rest. I won't leave you, alright."

"Clark, I'm sorry I was late."

"When were you late, Lois?

"The phone booth."

Clark's eyes widened at that. He looked at John. John shook his head wondering why Lois would say that. Does Lois know about me? Clark wondered.

"Lois, you're tired and you hurt your head. Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright." Lois closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Clark silently spoke to John. He pointed to the door and they both left the room.

Clark ran his hands through his hair. "She knows about me John. But how, when?" Clark urgently whispered.

"Clark, calm down. She's drugged and she has a head injury. She could have meant something or someone else. Not you."

"No, John, I have this feeling she knows. Lois knows my secret." Clark sat down in the hallway thinking there must be a way to convince her she was confused. Yes, that's it, when she wakes up, she won't remember this conversation at all. Clark immediately started to pray.

##

A/N: Humm, maybe Clark's prayers will be answered, just not in the way he's expecting. Thanks for reading, everyone!


	5. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark are both dealing with difficult decisions. What will they do? Read and find out. Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 5 - Avoidance

Previously:

Clark ran his hands through his hair. "She knows about me John. But how, when?" Clark urgently whispered.

"Clark, calm down. She's drugged and she has a head injury. She could have meant something or someone else. Not you."

"No, John, I have this feeling she knows. Lois knows my secret." Clark sat down in the hallway thinking there must be a way to convince her she was confused. Yes, that's it, when she wakes up, she won't remember this conversation at all. Clark immediately started to pray.

##

Lois awoke the next morning feeling much better. Her head wasn't pounding so hard any more, and her side didn't have that stabbing pain from before. She turned her head to the side, and Clark was there rolled up in a chair. He didn't look too comfortable. As big as he is, I hope he managed to get a few hours of sleep last night. She smiled, watching him for a few moments. He had found her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come. He always did. Then she attempted to get up, and moaned suddenly.

Clark was on his feet in an instant to stop her. "Lois, what do you think you're doing? Lay back down. I'll bring the nurse to help you."

"Clark, I'm not an invalid. I can get up by myself." She ignored her head that was beginning to pound again, her throbbing arm, and her aching side.

"Lois, please lay back down. You could hurt yourself." He was just about to push the call button to summon the nurse.

"Oh, alright. I think the medication is starting to wear off anyway." She glanced at Clark, and closed her eyes remembering their conversation from last night. I was heavily medicated, but I remember every word. She groaned to herself. How do I get out of this mess? He can't know that I know. Future!Clark was adamant about that.

Clark was relieved. "I'll go see what's keeping the nurse so she can give you your medication, alright. Can I trust you not to try and get up again?"

"Where would I go, Clark? Hurry up, my head is beginning to pound. Chop, chop!" Lois smiled to herself, beginning to feel like herself again.

Clark smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back." Clark left Lois' room and almost ran into Chloe. "Chloe, you're here." He hugged her. "Lois is awake and she's sounding like her old self again."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so glad. When you called last night and told me you had found her, I was so relieved. I wanted to come to the hospital last night, but you said she was really out of it, and not to worry. So, why didn't you want me to come to the hospital, Clark? I want answers, and you know I won't stop until I find out what's going on, right?"

Clark avoided looking at her. "Chloe, Lois is still pretty groggy. We'll talk later. She'll be happy to see you. Go on." He gave her a shove.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Chloe could see he has hiding something.

Once Chloe had entered Lois' room, Clark went to the nurses station, and asked the nurse to see if it was time for Lois' medication. He sat down in the waiting area, and tried to think. Lois knows my secret, I'm sure of it. I could see it in her eyes, but why won't she ask me about it? He knew the answer to that question. She's waiting for me to say something to her. But I don't know what to say. He sighed. This is insane. I can't avoid her. She's hurting and she needs me. I have to face her. I can't put it off forever.

##

Chloe quietly walked over to Lois' bedside. "Lois, are you awake? It's me, Chloe. How are you feeling?"

Lois opened her eyes. "Chloe, hi. It's good to see you. I'm feeling much better now that you're here." She looked behind her. "Where's Jimmy. Are you too still not speaking?"

"Oh, Lois, you don't know, do you? Lois, Jimmy is gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone? You don't mean."

"He's dead, Lois. Davis killed him." Chloe put her hand over her mouth, and started to cry.

"No, no. Chloe, I'm so sorry. When did this happen? Why would Davis do such a thing?" Lois took hold of Chloe's hand trying to give her some comfort.

"It's a long story, but Davis witnessed Jimmy and I reconciling and he went crazy. He stabbed Jimmy with a pole. Then Davis came after me. Jimmy managed to get up, and he pushed Davis away from me. Davis fell on a rod and was killed instantly. And Jimmy ... he died in my arms." Chloe was sobbing now.

"Oh, honey, how horrible for you. You still loved Jimmy, didn't you?" Lois pointed to some tissues on her bedside.

Chloe wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Yes I did with all my heart. Davis was a threat to everyone I loved, so I thought if I stayed with him, he wouldn't hurt the people I cared about. It was a terrible decision, and one I'll regret for the rest of my life. Clark tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen, and before I knew it, I was in too deep. I just wanted to protect everyone, but instead, I lost the one person in the world who truly loved me and cared about me. I'll never forgive myself for it, never."

"Chloe, you did what you thought was best. We don't fault you for that. You must try and forgive yourself, honey. The guilt will eat you alive if you let it."

"I can't think about anything but Jimmy. He's gone, and I'll never see him again."

Lois didn't know what else to say to her. The pain of losing someone so close to you would take a long time to heal. Chloe has to mourn her loss in her own way.

"Come here, sweetie." Lois held up her arms as best she could.

"Lois, your injuries."

"It's just a hug. You won't hurt me."

"Ok, if you're sure it's alright."

"I'm sure."

Chloe put her arms around Lois without hurting her too much. It felt good to hold her again, and she tried to stem her flow of tears.

Clark walked in smiling, but then he saw they were both crying, so he knew what was going on.

"Hey," Clark said, trying to lighten the mood a little. They pulled apart and wiped at their eyes. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"We're ok," Lois said. She held onto Chloe's hand.

"I'll head out now," Chloe said. She gave Lois a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you rest now, alright. I love you, Lois."

"I love you too, sweetie. Bye," Lois said.

Chloe turned to Clark. "I'll talk to you later." She gave him a look.

"I'll see you later, Chloe. I promise I'll come by and see you as soon as I as can." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Clark." Chloe left, but before that she did manage a smile for both of them.

"Well, Smallville, where's my meds?" Lois asked, teasing him.

"The doctor wants to examine you first. He'll be along in a little while."

"Good, I'm tired. I think I'll close my eyes for a while. You don't have to stay if you have things to do." Lois thought it best that he leave.

Clark didn't know what to think. He frowned. "Lois, I'm not leaving."

"Please Clark, I can't think. My head is pounding. Chloe and I became very emotional, and I ... I think you should go." Lois could feel tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Alright, Lois, I won't push, but we need to talk about ... everything. I'll let you rest for now." He turned to leave.

"Clark ... don't go." I can't let him go, not like this.

Clark turned back and what he saw broke his heart. Lois' shoulders were shaking. She was obviously crying. He couldn't bear it. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and took her hand. "Lois, please don't cry. You're safe now. Everything's going to be alright."

"It's just been a lot to deal with. Could you hand me a tissue, please?" Lois took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Give me a minute." She had made a decision. There was no turning back now. I have to know one way or the other.

##

A/N: Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here, and let everyone digest this. Should Lois confess everything, should Clark? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter, I admit, had me stuck for a little while, and I wasn’t sure where to go from here. Thanks guys for the feedback on Lois and Clark’s dilemma. The consensus seemed to be that Clark should tell her everything. You'll have to read and find out what happens next. I have to say I’m very happy with the way this chapter came together. I hope you think so too.

Chapter 6 – Feelings

_Previously:_

"Clark ... don't go." _I can’t let him go, not like this._

Clark turned back and what he saw broke his heart. Lois' shoulders were shaking. She was obviously crying. He couldn't bear it. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and took her hand. "Lois, please don't cry. You're safe now. Everything's going to be alright."

"It's just been a lot to deal with. Could you hand me a tissue, please?" Lois took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Give me a minute." She had made a decision. There was no turning back now.  _I have to know one way or the other._

##

"Should I go and get the doctor? He should have been here by now." Clark hated seeing her so upset.

"No, I'm alright." She gathered her courage around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, Clark I do.” She looked at him, took a deep breath and forged ahead. “This may seem like it's coming out of left field, but ... how do you feel about me?"

"Lois." Clark couldn’t help feeling relieved that she didn’t bring up last night’s conversation, but talking about their feelings was definitely out of left field. And now, his heart was pounding when he looked into her eyes.

“Clark, we’ve danced around each other for years, and after everything that happened over the past few days, I just can’t do it any more.” She squeezed his hand. “I almost died, and I don’t know... I’ve been hurt before, and well, quite a few times, actually. You remember, don’t you?”

“Yes, Lois, I remember.”  _How could I forget?_

“It’s just seeing Chloe and what she’s going through, loosing Jimmy, it’s opened my eyes and I don’t want to waste any more time. Clark, I’d die if anything ever happened to you. That’s how much I love you.”   Lois thought he didn’t appear shocked by her declaration.

“Oh, Lois.”   That was the last thing he expected her to say, but oh, how it pleased him. His heart felt like it was soaring into the clouds.

“I do. I love you so much that it hurts to look at you sometimes. Please, just tell me I’m not alone here.”

“Of course, you’re not alone. I love you too, Lois. I’ve loved you for such a long time.” There it was, and he couldn’t deny it, not any more.

“Oh, Clark. I wish I could hold you properly, kiss you and love you.” Lois was beaming and smiling at him.

“Well, I think we can manage a little kiss.” He stood up then, wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Clark, I look like crap. Just kiss me already.” She smiled at him.

Clark chuckled and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her very gently. Lois wasn’t having any of that. She pulled his head down with her good arm and kissed him back with all the love that was in her heart. Clark was in heaven. He never expected she would confess her love for him.  _I knew it; I knew she loved me._

Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me. I’m sorry.” It was the doctor. “I need to examine Ms. Lane now. Would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes, Mr. Kent?”

“Doctor, can Clark stay?” Lois hopefully asked.

“Well, I suppose it will be alright. Now, can you sit up, Ms. Lane? Be careful of your IV. That’s it. How’s your head feel?  Let’s take these bandages off.  Let me see your arm. Good, the swelling has gone down considerably. Let’s check your ribs.   How does this feel? Are you in pain?” The doctor continued with his examination, and Lois answered all of his questions.

Clark stood at the foot of the bed watching her, still in shock at Lois’ confession and his own. He shook his head, amazed at how easily the words had come out. He had felt he couldn’t hold them in any longer, and apparently neither could she. He walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

Lois watched him, wondering what he was thinking.  _He’s probably thinking the same thing I am._  She still couldn’t believe they had confessed their love for each other, but they had. _I feel as if I’m awake for the first time in years. My love for him has no limits, no boundaries. If he told me he was from Mars, it wouldn’t matter._  She chuckled to herself.  _He may just do that, but when? There really is no rush, no rush at all._

“There, I think that does it. Now, Ms. Lane, we’re going to start you on solid foods today, and see how your body adjusts to that, and we’re going to get you out of this bed too. I don’t see why we can’t release you in about two days. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful doctor.”  _I can’t wait to get out of here and be alone with Clark._

“Do you feel like you need any meds?” The doctor asked.

“Actually no, I seem to have found a new lease on life. I feel great.” She smiled at Clark.

Clark turned his head at that and smiled.  The doctor saw their silent exchange and couldn’t help but smile.  _They’re in love._ He cleared his throat feeling embarrassed. “Mr. Kent, if you wouldn’t mind, could you help Ms. Lane out of bed so she can take a walk? She needs to get moving again.”

Clark thought about it for a moment. Lois could see he was listening to something.  _Please stay, Clark._  Lois silently hoped he could stay a little longer.

“Sure, I can stay for a few more minutes.”

“Good, now Ms. Lane, I want you to walk the length of the corridor and come back to bed, understood?”

“Yes, I understand.” Lois wished he would leave so she could be alone with Clark. Her mind seemed to be on one track, to be alone with him.   She sighed to herself, accepting the fact that she was a goner for the man.

After the doctor left, Clark helped her to the side of the bed, put his arm around her, and helped her to stand. Lois stood up on wobbly legs. Her head was spinning a little, and her ribs were a bit sore, but with Clark holding her up, it didn’t matter. Being in his arms was heaven.

“Are you ok, how are you feeling?” Clark asked. 

He was holding her so close. Lois was feeling all warm and tingly inside. Clark noticed her expression and tried to tamp down his feelings. She was so lovely, even with her tired eyes and her hair all over her head. He reached up trying to smooth it down. It was the wrong thing to do. Lois closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.  _Why fight it?  We both want this.  I need to kiss her just once more._

There was knock at the door. It was the nurse. “Oh good, you’re up. I’ll hold the door open while you take Ms. Lane for her walk, Mr. Kent. Here we go now.”

Lois and Clark both groaned to themselves. Shaking their heads, they headed for the door and their walk. “Thank you for staying, Clark,” Lois said as they came back into her room.

“There’s no place on earth I’d rather be.” He helped her into bed. He touched her cheek and kissed her temple. Lois closed her eyes. 

“I’m so tired. I didn’t think a walk would wear me out this much.”

“Lois, it’s going to take time for your body to heal and to feel like yourself again, but you’re going to be alright in time.”

“Clark, could you hold me until I fall asleep? It won’t be long, I promise.”

Clark looked around, suddenly feeling nervous. “Well, I suppose.  Can you move over just a little?” He climbed up onto the bed. There was barely enough room for him, considering he was a big man, but he managed alright. He was holding Lois as he’d wanted to do for so long now. He stroked and smoothed her hair. “Lois?”

“Humm...” She was almost asleep.

“I love you.”

Smiling, she pulled him closer. “I love you too, Clark.”

##

After Lois fell asleep, Clark left the hospital. He had to force himself to leave. Lois needed her rest and he could use a little of it himself. He’d been going practically nonstop looking for her for almost a week. He hadn’t rested, and he had barely eaten. His mother would have chewed him out for not eating for so long.

Clark couldn’t help but wonder why Lois never mentioned their conversation the first night he had found her. He figured she must have forgotten about it. It probably wasn’t likely, but what could he say to her now?    _Umm, Lois, remember when you thought I was the Red Blue Blur, and you missed our appointment in the phone booth?_   _I can’t say anything. I still don’t know what to say to her. I have to think about this some more._

He needed to talk to Chloe. As he entered the tower, he could see professional cleaners taking care of the stains on the floor. Chloe was up on the landing watching from a distance. Clark came into the room as she came down to greet him. “Hey, Clark. How’s Lois?” Chloe came up to him and gave him a hug.

She seemed overly cheerful to him. Maybe she was just happy that Lois was alright. “Lois is good. She’s resting right now. How are you, Chloe?”

“I’m ok considering. Oliver was just here. He actually made me laugh.” 

“Why was Oliver here? Chloe, you know what he did to me.”

“Clark, you and Oliver had a serious disagreement, but that’s in the past now. I need him in my life. He’s a friend, and I don’t want to alienate him. Please understand.”

He was doing it again, interfering in her life, telling her whom to see and whom not to see. Chloe was an adult just like him, and he had to stop doing this. It was hurting her and him. “I do, and I understand your need to have friends right now. That’s why I’m here to check up on you.”

“I’m alright. As soon as the cleaners are done, Oliver is going to set up all my video and surveillance equipment here for the gang. I need to keep busy, Clark.”

“Of course you do, I understand, and you know you can call me anytime of day or night, if you need anything.”

“I know. Thank you, Clark for understanding. Is that the only reason you came by? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” She gave him ‘that’ look again.

“No, there’s nothing else. Everything is fine.” Chloe kept giving him the look. “Well, you’re going to find out soon enough. Lois and I are ... umm, we’re together now.”

“Together? Oh, you mean ‘together.’ Clark, that’s wonderful news.  I can’t say I’m surprised. You two are about as transparent as glass.” Chloe smiled at him.

“Was it that obvious?” Clark couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Yeah, pretty obvious. What caused this coming together after all this time?”

Clark walked over to the window thinking about what to say. “Lois and I realized that we couldn’t hide our feelings anymore." He turned to face her. "Chloe, a lot of it had to do with you. After what happened to you and Jimmy, we just didn’t want to go on pretending that there was nothing there. Life is too short, and we love each other ... very much.”

“Yes Clark, you're right. Life is way too short.” Chloe walked over to him, took hold of his arm, and looked up into his face hoping to get her point across. “And Clark, grab hold and don’t let go, whatever you do. Hold tight to each other, and don’t let other things get in the way of that. The both of you have been through so much. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you, Chloe. It means a lot."

"Well, I guess that leads me to the all important question ... are you going to tell her about yourself?”

Clark sighed. “She may already know.”

"What?" Chloe couldn’t believe it.

##

A/N: Once I decided where to take Lois and Clark, you know I enjoyed writing this chapter. . *le sigh* I’m just thinking about the show. Someday.  They’ve waited so long.  Thanks for reading, everyone.


	7. In the Hands of Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, it appears the past week has finally caught with Clark!

Chapter 7 – In the Hands of Mortals

Previously:

"Well, I guess that leads me to the all important question ... are you going to tell her about yourself?"

Clark sighed. "She may already know."

"What?" Chloe couldn't believe it.

##

Clark couldn't believe any of this was happening, but he knew it was true. "Lois knows my secret, I'm sure of it."

"But how, when?"

"I don't know how, Chloe, but the first night I found her at the hospital, she was pretty out of it. She apologized for being late. I asked her when that was, and she said "the phone booth."

"That's it? That's all she said? Clark, it could mean anything. Has she dropped any other clues?"

"No, nothing else, and I haven't asked her about it either. I wouldn't know what to say."

"We need to know more. I know. You could call her at the hospital as the Red Blue Blur and check up on her."

"Chloe, that's a terrible idea."

"Why not, it might work."

"No, it would only make matters worse. Don't you see? Lois and I just bared our souls to each other, declared our love, our deepest feelings. I can't turn around five minutes later and call on the phone pretending to be someone else. It wouldn't matter if she knew my secret or not. I know it would devastate her. I can't hurt her like that, not any more."

"Oh, I see your point. It was a bad idea. We'll think of something."

Clark ran his hands through his hair, and began to pace. "Oh, God, I'm going crazy. I can't seem to think straight. I'm so worried about her. Every time someone close to me knows my secret, something bad happens to them. It's like a curse or something. They die, leave me, go insane, or something else equally devastating." He looked at Chloe, and she could see tears in his eyes. "I couldn't bear it, Chloe."

"Clark you have to calm down. Lois is alright." She went to him and touched his arm. He was shaking. "When was the last time you ate, or got some sleep?"

"Four days, maybe more, I don't know." Clark tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. "Chloe, something's wrong." Clark immediately fell to the floor in a faint.

"Clark, Clark, can you hear me? Oh, no, think Chloe think. Oliver will know what to do." She ran and got her cell and called him. "Oliver, pick up, pick up, please pick up. Oliver, thank God. Clark fainted. I think it's because he hasn't eaten and he hasn't slept in four days or more. I don't know what to do."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Keep him warm, alright?"

"Alright, please hurry." She hung up the phone, ran to get some blankets, and covered him up. She stroked his hair. "Oh, Clark, you have to eat and sleep. You're not a god. You're human, just like us. Please wake up."

Oliver arrived a few minutes later, and Dinah and Bart were right behind him. They had a stretcher with them. "Chloe, we have to move him. He needs medical attention, and I know a doctor who can help him. He's a friend of ours, and he knows about all of us. We can trust him."

"But where are you taking him?" Chloe had to know.

"I can't tell you, at least not yet, and you can't come, so don't ask."

"Oliver, if you think I'm going to just sit here and wonder what's happening to him, you're crazy. I'll follow you, I will."

"Please, Chloe, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"Oh, really? And how would I know that? I know what you did to him, Oliver. Clark wouldn't be happy about this, and you know it."

"Chloe, we don't have time for this. Clark needs a doctor now. I'll call you as soon as the doctor checks him out. Please Chloe. You said you trusted me. Was that a lie?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment. She did trust him. "Do you promise to call me as soon as he's settled and the doctor sees him?"

He touched her cheek. "I promise. We have to go. Come on, guys, we need to hurry."

As soon as they were gone, Chloe gasped to herself. "Oh Lois, I have to call her, but what should I say?"

##

Lois was steadily improving. After another walk down the halls, Lois was able to walk on her own now. I was hoping Clark would come back this afternoon and take another walk with me. Oh, well, I suppose he got tied up. He is one busy superhero.

She was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine, and suddenly she had this feeling to just give him a call. He does have a cell phone with him. I'll just say hello and find out when he can come back to visit me. Shaking her head, she dialed his number, and got his voice mail. "Hi, Clark, it's me. I miss you. It's so boring here, but the doctor said he may release me tomorrow instead of the day after that. Isn't that great news? I think so. Well, I won't keep you. Call me when you get this message alright? I love you. Bye."

Several hours later, Lois started to really worry. Clark hadn't called her back. She then left him an urgent message to call her as soon as possible. Where is he, and why hasn't he returned my calls? She took a deep breath to calm herself. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Chloe might know something.

Chloe looked at her cell, saw it was Lois, and decided to play dumb. She hadn't heard a word from Oliver. She took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Lois, hi, how are you feeling?" Chloe inwardly winced. That was a bit too cheerful. I hate this.

"I'm better. Have you seen Clark?" Lois worriedly asked.

"No, I haven't seen him lately. He was here earlier to check up on me, but then he left." Chloe closed her eyes. It's not my secret to tell.

"Well, then, where is he? I left several messages for him. Could he be at the office, on a story or something, not wanting to be disturbed? Chloe, I'm worried about him."

"Lois, don't worry. He's probably out at the farm checking up on things, doing chores. I'm sure he'll call you when he gets a minute."

Lois' heart rate spiked after that, she was so worried. "Chloe, where are you? I'm coming to see you."

Chloe sighed. She knew Lois wouldn't stop until she found out about Clark. "I'm at my new home. The address is 1599 Spencer Avenue. I'm on the top floor."

"Don't go anywhere, Chloe. I'm on my way." Lois hung up, not wanting to hear any more of her excuses. She immediately called a cab. I have twenty minutes to get ready. I know I'm not ready to leave the hospital, but I can't ignore this feeling that something is terribly wrong. All I can see in my mind is the last time he was here with me. He had been so sweet and caring, not wanting to leave me. She shook her head, trying to concentrate on what needed to be done. She needed to find him and make sure he was alright. She managed to get dressed, ignoring her aches and pains. The hospital was very quiet, which was good for her. She made it out without being detected. The cab was waiting for her.

##

As soon as Chloe hung up the phone, she called Oliver. "Oliver, yes its Chloe. How's Clark doing? Please tell me he's awake and alright. Lois is on her way over here. She won't stop until she finds out where he is."

"He's still unconscious, Chloe. The doctor is with him now, but why is Lois looking for him?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, Lois and Clark are together now, they're a couple. They finally acknowledged their feelings just this morning. Lois is very worried about him."

"Well, well, well, he finally did it. Good for you, Clark." He chuckled. "I'm happy for them, Chloe, really I am, but Lois can't know where Clark is, not right now."

"Why the hell shouldn't we tell her? Oliver, we don't have a choice here. You know Lois. She'll tear the city apart looking for him, and she shouldn't even be doing this. She was hurt during the Doomsday fight, and she's not 100 percent."

"She was hurt and nobody said anything to me? Is she alright?" Lois was his friend, and he was concerned about her.

"Oliver, let's not get into that right now. Lois is probably sneaking out of the hospital as we speak. I have to tell her something when she gets here. But there is something else you should know. Lois may already know Clark's secret. Clark seemed pretty sure about it." What a mess, Chloe thought.

"Well, you have to stall her, and try to find out how much she knows. I'll go talk to the doctor and see when he'll wake up. I'm sorry, Chloe, but that's all I can tell you right now. I promise to call as soon as I know anything. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Oliver. Please call me back."

##

The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, aka, S.T.A.R. Labs, is a research organization. Dr. Emil Hamilton is a research scientist, a brilliant doctor, and the one person who can save the life of the Red Blue Blur. Dr. Hamilton was working in his lab when he received an urgent call from Oliver Queen. Dr. Hamilton knew right away that special 'arrangements' had to be made for this particular person. He was a very special young man. He had met him on several different occasions. He was never hurt, but he was always there to help his friends. Dr. Hamilton knew all their secrets, including the fact that this young man was Clark Kent of Smallville.

Clark arrived at the facility unconscious, his breathing was very shallow, he was sweating, and his pupils were dilated, which indicated to the doctor right away that he needed urgent medical treatment. They took him to a top secret area of the facility, only accessible to very highly secured individuals employed at the Lab.

Dr. Hamilton had made a point to find out as much as possible about life on Krypton before the explosions that had destroyed the planet. Clark was very forthcoming with that information, and now that information may save his life.

Just then, Oliver Queen entered the lab. "Dr. Hamilton, how is he?" Oliver could see Clark in a sterilized environment, surrounded by equipment with a nurse at his side.

"We have managed to stabilize him, but he's not out of the woods yet. He hasn't regained consciousness and I don't know why. Placing him under an artificial 'red sun' has temporarily enabled us to give him fluids, which he desperately needs right now. It will be only a matter of time before he awakens, but I don't know when. His body needs rest. From what I understand he hasn't eaten or rested for almost a week?"

"Yes, doctor, that's true. Clark is very much in love with a young woman who went missing, and he was determined to find her, even endangering his own health. This young woman, from what I understand, is about to tear down these walls, if necessary, to see him and to make sure he's alright.

"Ah, yes, young love. Well, I think you did the right thing by not allowing any of his friends to come here. This particular area of the lab is not known to the 'main' body of work of this laboratory. Giving access to these individuals would cause attention we don't need right now. I think we can handle this young woman."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He had no idea what he's talking about!

##

A/N: He sure doesn't! Next up, Lois has a few words with Chloe! Thanks for reading.


	8. Better Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark just can't catch a break. I'm not quite done with them yet. *evil grin* Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 8 – Better Off

Previously:

"Ah, yes, young love. Well, I think you did the right thing by not allowing any of his friends to come here. This particular area of the lab is not known to the 'main' body of work of this laboratory. Giving access to these individuals would cause attention we don't need right now. I think we can handle this young woman."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He had no idea what he's talking about!

##

Lois arrived at 1599 Spencer Avenue determined to find out what Chloe knew about Clark's disappearance. Chloe was definitely not herself on the phone. She knew her too well. The building, Lois realized, was one of the oldest buildings in Metropolis. Chloe was full of surprises. How could she afford this place? She went to the top floor and knocked on the first door with a number, not knowing for sure if it was her apartment.

Chloe answered the door. "Lois, you're here. Come in. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down and rest? Do you need anything?" Chloe was rambling.

"Chloe stop, please. I'm fine." Lois knew her well enough to know when she heard a stalling tactic. She came here for answers, and she would get them one way or the other.

"Just tell me where he is, Chloe."

"Lois, now I told you over the phone I don't know where he is. I have no idea. Please believe me."

Lois stared at Chloe's eyes. She's telling the truth. Now what do I do? She started to feel faint. She touched her forehead.

"Oh, God, not you too," Chloe mumbled. Oh, oh, I did not say that out loud.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything. Here come and sit down for a minute. Clark told me about you two. It's the best news I've heard in a long time. Congratulations, Lois. I'm so thrilled for the both of you. It took you guys long enough." Chloe was rambling again.

Lois watched Chloe out of the corner of her eye trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It was giving her a headache. "Chloe, do you have any aspirin?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Lois watched her leave the room. What is she hiding? What she'd said earlier, what did it mean? "Oh God, not you too." Could she have meant Clark? There must be a way to get her to open up to me. Chloe came back with her aspirin. "Thank you, Chloe."

Chloe sat down next to her. "You'll feel better in a little while. Can I get you something else?"

"No, I'm good." She took the aspirin, and then took Chloe's hands in hers. "Chloe, I'm going to tell you something very important, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone, not even Clark. Do I have your word?"

"Of course you do, Lois. What is it?"

Lois took a deep breath. "I know Clark's secret. I know he's the Red Blue Blur." I hope this works.

Chloe stared at her in shock. Now what do I say? She looked away. "Where in the world did you get such a crazy idea?"

"Chloe, I know you know. Please don't deny it." She was pleading with her now.

"How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter now. The important thing now is that we find him. So, is it true or not?"

Chloe could see Lois wasn't going to stop questioning her. "Yes, Lois, it's true. I've wanted Clark to tell you for so long, but he never wanted you to know."

"But, why not, Chloe? I don't understand. It's a trust issue, isn't it? He doesn't trust me."

"No, Lois. You know he adores you, and of course he trusts you. It's just." Chloe hesitated.

"What, what is it?" Lois urged her to continue.

"Clark has this idea in his head, and it's been there for years, that if anyone close to him ever found out the truth, something bad would happen to them. I know its paranoia, but he can't get it out of his mind. Lois, he couldn't bear it if you left him, died, or anything like that."

Lois couldn't believe her Smallville sometimes. The things in his head. He cares about me that much. He wants to protect me from all the evils in the world. I really need to educate my farm boy. Lois stood up and went to the window and looked up at the sky. "Chloe, what did you mean when you said, 'Oh God, not you too'? Please tell me the truth."

Chloe came over to the window. "Lois, I can't."

Lois looked at Chloe then. She was rapidly loosing patience with her. "What do you mean you can't?" She took her by the arms, knowing that this was her last chance to make Chloe see reason. "Chloe, I want you to listen to me, and think very carefully before you answer. If Clark thinks I'm better off without him, now that I know his secret, he might decide to leave us, go far away, and we may never see him again. Tell me, Chloe, could you bear that? I know I wouldn't be able to." Lois dropped her arms and stared at Chloe. "Well?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment or two. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Oh, Chloe, thank you, thank you." Lois hugged her tight. "Now, start at the beginning, and tell me everything."

##

Clark was in a dream world where there was no pain, but there was no Lois either.

He couldn't find her anywhere. Then, he heard her voice.

"Clark, Clark, where are you?"

"Lois, I'm here. It's so dark. I can't see anything."

"I'm right here."

Clark turned around and she was there. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her like it was the last time they would ever be together like this.

"Clark, what happened? Why are we here?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to leave. It's the only way to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From me."

"Clark, I don't understand. Please don't go."

"I love you, Lois. I love you." Clark started to back away from her.

Lois tried to hold on to him, but he just kept backing away. She held up her arms. Their fingers were barely touching, then she couldn't see or touch him anymore. "Clark, don't go. Please, don't go."

##

Dr. Hamilton thought that was strange. Clark's eyes were moving. He's dreaming, but why won't he wake up? Clark's vital signs began to fluctuate.

"No, no," the doctor said.

Oliver watched the doctor, and something was going on. The machines were flashing. "Oh dear God, no."

##

Lois and Chloe were at the Watchtower computers trying to locate Oliver, Bart, and Dinah. "Chloe, please hurry," Lois said. "We're running out of time. Why hasn't Oliver called you back? He said he would. I hope you weren't wrong in trusting him."

"Lois, I do trust him. He does care about what happens to Clark. They just disagree about how to do things. But, you're right about one thing. He should have called me back by now." She managed to get around the security precautions the gang had set up, and she was able to find them pretty quickly. "There they are." I can't believe how easy that was. "Let's go, I'll tell you where we're going, once we're in my car."

Chloe and Lois arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs with every intention of getting inside, but they didn't have a clue how to do it.

"Lois, there are guards everywhere. I don't see Bart or Dinah. I'm sure Oliver is inside with Clark. Do you have any idea how we're going to pull this off?"

"This is crazy. We should just call Oliver, and tell him we're here. I hate this. Clark needs us with him. He needs to know we're here for him."

"I agree, but Oliver was so insistent. He didn't want me near this place, and he certainly didn't want you to know about it."

"Oliver has just moved to the top of my hate list, Chloe. You told him about Clark and me, right? Why would he keep us apart? It makes no sense."

"I don't think he wants to keep you and Clark apart. I think it's about this place, and what they do here. They don't want people snooping around and causing mischief."

"Chloe, I don't snoop. I investigate. There's a difference, remember?"

"I didn't mean you, specifically. Lois, we need a plan. What are we going to do? And you need to remember something, too."

"What's that?"

"Clark thinks you know his secret. If he wakes up and sees you there in this place, it may upset him or something."

"Damn, I forgot about that." She thought about it for a moment. "But, I have this feeling that once he realizes that nothing he could say or do would ever change the way I feel about him, that I wouldn't care what planet or universe he was from, then he'll accept that I know the truth. I have to believe that, Chloe." She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "We have to get in there ... now."

##

A/N: Sorry, I know that was evil of me. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	9. Forever And Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark have a lot of things to work out, but Clark needs to wake up first! Thanks, Hana, for sticking with me through this emotional rollercoaster. Also, this chapter is a bit short, but the final chapter will be well worth it! I promise..! Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 9 – Forever and Ever

Previously:

"Clark thinks you know his secret. If he wakes up and sees you there in this place, it may upset him or something."

"Damn, I forgot about that." She thought about it for a moment. "But, I have this feeling that once he realizes that nothing he could say or do would ever change the way I feel about him, that I wouldn't care what planet or universe he was from, then he'll accept that I know the truth. I have to believe that, Chloe." She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "We have to get in there ... now."

##

Oliver watched Dr. Hamilton working on Clark for several minutes. Then, he came out to speak with him. "How is he, doctor? What happened in there?"

"His heart rate dropped to dangerous levels. I gave him a shot of adrenaline and it's back to normal, well, normal for him. He's stable now."

Oliver was relieved. "I was so worried, but tell me doctor, why won't he wake up? Do you have any idea what caused this sudden drop in his heart rate?"

"I'm completely baffled by it, but I have been thinking about something. I think I've made a terrible mistake with Mr. Kent. I've come to the conclusion that he is not unconscious at all but in a very deep sleep. I noticed he was dreaming earlier. This is practically unheard of in medical circles, but Mr. Kent is an unusual case. I think he needs to be talked to by someone who cares a great deal about him, someone who he'll listen to, and someone he cares for deeply. We were wrong to deny him that. Can you contact this young woman you told me about? It's urgent that she get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, I can call someone who can reach her right away." Oliver looked over at Clark and apologized. "I'm sorry Clark. Lois will be here soon. Hang in there."

He dialed Chloe's number. "Hello, Chloe."

"Oliver, thank goodness. How is he? Lois is here with me. Is he alright?"

"Could you please put Lois on the phone?"

"He wants to talk to you. He didn't say how Clark was doing." Chloe passed Lois the phone.

"Oliver, how's Clark? You have to let me in to see him. There are things you don't know."

"Lois, the doctor wants you to see Clark right away. He's making the arrangements now. How soon can you get here?"

"In about two minutes. I'm right outside."

Oliver chuckled. "Come to the front entrance and someone will take you to see him."

"Thank you, Oliver." She hung up. "Chloe, Oliver said I can see Clark now, but he didn't say anything about you. I'll convince him to let you in."

"Lois, it's ok really. Just tell Clark I'm thinking of him, and he'd better wake up, ok?"

"Sure, I'll tell him." They hugged for a moment. Lois headed to the front door of the facility. Oliver was there with a security guard waiting for her. She spoke to Oliver briefly, then the guard led Lois away.

Oliver came out to speak to Chloe. He looked contrite. "Are you alright?" Chloe nodded. "I wanted to come out here to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Sorry about what?" She wanted him to say it. She raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry for not letting you come with us to the hospital. There, are you happy?"

"Very much, and thank you, Oliver." She gave him a spontaneous hug.

"You're welcome, Chloe." He hugged her back.

They pulled apart awkwardly. "Tell me, Oliver. Is Clark going to be alright?"

"He will be now."

##

Lois was led down a series of corridors, to an elevator, then down several levels, through several secure access doors, and then she was led inside a room with glass walls. She could see Clark in a hospital bed surrounded by machines and one nurse. A man walked over to greet her.

"Ms. Lane, I'm Dr. Emil Hamilton. Please come this way. You can see Mr. Kent now."

"Oh, so it's alright now, is it? What happened here? And don't tell me nothing either. I know you didn't want me to be here." Lois tried to control her temper, but Clark needed her, and this man wouldn't … no, couldn't understand what Clark meant to any of them.

"I'm truly sorry about that, Ms. Lane. Mr. Kent had an episode earlier. His heart rate dropped too low for him, but he is stable now. He's alright."

Lois' eyes filled with tears. "He almost died?" She closed her eyes, put her hand over he mouth, taking deep breaths, knowing that lashing out at the doctor would not help Clark.

"Yes, but he seems to be in some sort of deep sleep, not unconscious like we first believed. That's why I think you can help him wake up. You can speak to him. Now, here, put this on, just for precaution."

Lois entered the lab, sat next to him, took his hand, and smoothed his hair back from his forehead, which always seemed to fall forward on its own.

"Clark, can you hear me? It's Lois. I'm here. You can wake up now. It's alright to wake up. Clark, I love you. Please don't go, don't leave me. Please wake up. Everything's going to be alright. I love you."

Lois kept repeating those words to him over and over. He didn't move. She glanced at the doctor. He nodded his head for her to continue. The doctor checked the monitors and something was happening.

Lois continued speaking to him, trying to soothe him with her voice, stroking his hair. An hour went by and he didn't wake up. Then, suddenly, there was a moan.

"Clark?"

"Lois?"

"Oh, Clark, I'm here. You're going to be alright now."

"Lois ... I was dreaming about you."

"Oh, you were, were you?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, I was. Lois, what happened? Where am I?"

Dr. Hamilton came to the other side of the bed, and spoke up then. "Mr. Kent, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs. You've been unresponsive for the past six hours or so. What do you remember?"

"It's all a jumble of images right now. I do remember fainting."

"Clark, Chloe told me you hadn't eaten or slept in days. You have to take better care of yourself from now on, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Lois. I was just so worried about you." His eyes got as big as saucers then. "Wait, I'm at S.T.A.R. Labs?" He didn't want to have this conversation in front of the doctor and his staff. "Dr. Hamilton, can I speak to Lois alone for a minute?"

"Of course, nurse, give them a few moments, please." Dr. Hamilton and the nurse left them alone.

"Now, Clark, don't look at me like that." Lois began to squirm.

"And why shouldn't I look at you?" Clark raised an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't done anything. I was just so worried, and ... Chloe just confirmed my suspicions, that's all. Please don't be mad at her. I forced it out of her."

"Oh, Lois, you left the hospital without permission, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but Clark, I'm fine."

He sighed, not knowing what to do or say to her now.

"Clark, look at me, please. I know you think that I can't handle the truth about you, but that's not true, and you know it." She stroked his cheek. "I love you, and you know that too, right?"

"Yes, Lois, I know, but."

"Clark, please listen to what I have to say, then you can decide if you want me in your life or not."

##

Dr. Hamilton watched Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane for a moment, and he could see things were getting a bit heated, so he decided to interrupt them for his patient's sake. He entered the lab, spoke to both of them, but then approached Mr. Kent on the other side of the bed. "Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but we need to move you to a room with direct sunlight to build up your strength. It's very important to your recovery."

"Yes, I understand. Could you give us a moment please, doctor?"

"Of course, I'll make sure your room is ready for you." The doctor left them alone again.

"Lois, it's almost dawn. You've been here practically all night. You need to go home and get some rest. We'll talk in a few hours."

"But Clark." Why is he pushing me away? Chloe was right, he is upset.

"I'll call you later. Please, Lois. You don't want a relapse do you? And please call the hospital and tell them you're alright. Promise me."

"Alright, Clark, I promise." She didn't want to fight with him.

"I'll see you at your place later today."

She squeezed his hand. "I love you, Clark." Forever and ever.

"I know." Clark signaled to the doctor that they were done.

As Lois watched Dr. Hamilton wheel Clark out, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest that Clark didn't want her anymore.

##

A/N: Talk about hardheaded and stubborn, but Lois is just as determined. Tell me what you think. The final chapter will be a little bit of a surprise for my loyal readers. It's an epilogue and it will be rated "M"! Thank you. Reviews are love!


	10. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, I wanted to show how connected they are to each other and how much they can accomplish if they stay together, even though they push each other away sometimes. Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 10 – Kindred Spirits

Previously:

She squeezed his hand. "I love you, Clark." Forever and ever.

"I know." Clark signaled to the doctor that they were done.

As Lois watched Dr. Hamilton wheel Clark out, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest that Clark didn't want her anymore.

##

After leaving Clark at S.T.A.R. Labs, Lois went home to rest. She called the hospital, as she promised Clark she would, and told them she would come in later and sign the necessary papers. She also called Chloe letting her believe that everything was fine between them, and that Clark was out of the woods. Chloe was thrilled with the news, but after talking with her, she felt mentally and physically exhausted, so she went to her bedroom and laid down for a while.

Meanwhile, back at the Lab, instead of placing Clark in a room with sunlight, the doctor decided the sooner he got direct sunlight, the better. So, he was on the hospital terrace enjoying the sun. The doctor said his powers should return very soon, probably within a few hours.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, wondering how he was going to let Lois go. He had to. He had no other choice. It was the only way, but just the thought of it made him feel like the sun would never come up again and that a part of him would wither and die. He tried not to think about it. It hurt too much. I'll just rest here for a while. He was finally able to get that rest he so desperately needed. And then, Clark found himself in a dream world.

I could see myself. I was older, but something wasn't right. Lois wasn't there and I wondered where she could be. I was standing in a city park looking for her. Then suddenly, she appeared before me out of nowhere.

"Clark, is that you?"

"It's me, Lois." I was so happy to see her. I pulled her into my arms.

"Can I stay here with you? He doesn't want me any more."

"Of course, he wants you."

"No, he doesn't. He knows I love him, but it's not enough."

"Of course, it's enough. He'll understand in time."

"But we've waited so long. Can I stay with you instead?"

"No, Lois, he needs you with him. He just needs a little more time."

"I need him too, but I have this terrible feeling inside."

"Lois, you have to go back now. Please be patient with him."

"I'll try, I promise. Will you hold me once more?"

She came into my arms, holding me close. She pulled back and touched my cheek.

"Will you kiss me goodbye?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"No, Clark, I mean kiss me goodbye. Kiss me like it's the last time."

I pulled her into my arms kissed her like I've wanted to do since the moment I first saw her in the park. 

She kissed him back. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Neither of them wanted it to end, but all too soon they pulled back and stared into each other eyes.

"It's time to go back, Lois," Clark said. He touched her cheek. He slowly left her arms and backed away from her. "Goodbye, Lois and remember, he just needs more time, more time, more time …" 

Then he was gone.

##

Clark awoke with a start, not understanding the dream at all. He didn't want to believe any of it. It made no sense, but he didn't want to lose the dream. He went over and over it in his mind. Lois wouldn't leave me for someone else, would she? It was me in the dream, but then it wasn't, was it? Lois was there with me, and she wanted to stay, but I sent her away to be with someone else. But who? Clark frowned. It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything, but why can't I get it out of my mind?

But then, one thought came into his head slowly at first, but now it was barreling through his mind like a bulldozer out of control. Lois belongs with me now, no one else. I've sat back and watched her date other guys, kiss other guys, be with other guys, but no more. She loves me. She wants to be with me and no one else. Clark startled himself with his own thoughts. Suddenly, he felt stronger. He felt like he could do anything, be anything he wanted to be. My powers are back.

##

As the dream faded, Lois slowly awoke mumbling, "Clark, don't go." As she laid in her bed remembering her dream, she knew exactly what it meant. I have to give Clark more time. I can do that. We only confessed our love barely twenty-four hours ago. If it's time he wants, then he can have it, but what if he doesn't want time? What if ... ? I can't even go there. It hurts too much. Don't think about it. Think about happier times. 

Her mind suddenly flashed back to the first moment she first laid eyes on Clark Kent. His eyes were curious, his dark hair was wavy and looked soft to the touch. His ... oh dear. I really tried not to look any lower, but it was just too tempting not too. Lois shook her head remembering. She also remembered how tall and powerful he looked. There was an aura surrounding him, even now. She sighed as she looked at the clock. What time is it? How long was I asleep? Six hours? Why hasn't he called me? She shook her head annoyed. Stop it, Lois. He's probably resting, same as me.

She decided to get cleaned up, shower and change her clothes. Maybe I'll feel better about things after a long hot shower, and it may help clear my head. After her shower, as she changed into a long nightgown and robe, she did feel better. It was almost dinnertime, and she was suddenly very hungry. She went in the kitchen to get dinner started.

Then the doorbell rang. She looked in the peephole, and it was Clark standing there with two bags full of take out.

Lois took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew she wasn't 'decent,' but she didn't much care at the moment.

They stood there staring at each other. Then Lois turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"Lois, can I come in? I brought food." He held up the two bags of food for her to see, but she wasn't looking at him, or even speaking to him.

"Sure, come in." She went back to fixing her dinner.

"It's your favorite, Thai. Don't you want any?" She was ignoring him.

"Clark, I've already started dinner. You should have called first."

"Actually, I did call, but your cell went to voice mail. Don't you want to check it?" He put the food on the kitchen table.

"I believe you, Clark. I was pretty tired, and I suppose I didn't hear it."

"Yeah, I was pretty tired too. I took a nap, and I had the strangest dream."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even now thinking about it, I still can't make heads or tails out of it."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Lois was curious now.

"Do you really want to hear about it, or are you just going through the motions? You don't seem to want me here."

"Clark, you're the one who doesn't want me. I was really hurt when you sent me away. Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I just thought it best we take some time and think about … things."

Lois put down the knife and stared at him. "Clark, that's all we ever do. We think and think, but we don't talk to one another. We don't open up. Don't you want to know how I'm feeling? I want to know how you feel about everything, and I want to know how you feel about us." She then went straight to the heart of the matter. "Do you want us to be together or not?"

"Lois, it's not that simple and you know it."

She went to him then, took has hand in hers. "It really is that simple. I love you and you love me. What's complicated about that?" She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "I know what you're going to say, but let me finish. When I first found out about you, the first thing that came into my mind was … 'he must feel so alone,' and I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to be alone anymore.' She touched his cheek. "Well, say something." She smiled at him.

"Oh, god, I can't fight you, I can't." He pulled her into his arms then, holding her against his heart. He kissed her and it felt like he had come home at last. She kissed him back. She moaned then, and she welcomed him inside. Their tongues fought for domination. It didn't matter. They were both the victors.

Clark pulled back for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, trying to control his breathing. "Lois, I have to tell you something. My powers are back, and I don't know if we should do this." He looked into her eyes and what he saw there made him think there was nothing they couldn't do together.

Lois smiled and touched his check. "It's time, Clark. We both want this, and there's no point in denying it any longer."

Clark wondered how he had gotten so lucky. "I love you, Lois," Clark said, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too, Clark."

##

Later that same evening, during their much delayed dinner together, Clark apologized. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, Lois. I just ... I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me or anything bad happening to you. I just wanted to protect you ... always."

Lois was very touched by his apology. "I know." She smiled and squeezed his hand. He then went on to tell her everything about himself. He noticed she seemed particularly interested in one of his abilities ... flying. He had to admit it was an ability he was not overly fond of, but she seemed very enthusiastic about it, asking him more and more questions about it, like an excited child. He just shook his head at her, wondering how her mind works.

The next day, Lois couldn't get Clark's dream out of her head. So, she asked him to tell her all about it. She listened to him in awe, as he told her about it, and she could not believe it.

They had both had the same dream at the same time, only Clark thought she had wanted to go to someone else. Oh, Clark. She let him think that, because she couldn't tell him the truth ... not yet anyway. Maybe one day.

TBC!

##

A/N: The final chapter is on its way. Reviews are love!


	11. Epilogue: Why Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark get a chance to finally connect in a way they've wanted for such a long time! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thanks so much for reading.

Epilogue: Why Wait?

"Lois, we should stop." Clark kept on kissing her. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her ear, her cheek. "You smell so good. What is that?"

"Humm, it's called Caress." She moaned deep in her throat. "Clark, I want you."

He pulled back for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. "Lois, I have to tell you something. My powers are back, and I don't know if we should do this." He looked into her eyes and what he saw there made him think there was nothing they couldn't do together.

"I know we can, Clark. We're not going to put this off anymore. We both want this. Now, come with me." She took his hand leading him into the bedroom. "Have a seat."

Clark sat at the foot of the bed. "Lois, I don't think this is such a good idea." She dimmed the lights and turned on some slow music. Then, she started to undress. She slowly removed her robe.

"Clark, can I ask you something?" She had his attention now.

Clark gulped. "Sure, what is it?" Oh, dear, is she going to do a striptease for me?

"Well, Chloe said you could see through anything. What color underwear am I wearing?" She couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

"Lois, are you kidding me?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Well, tell me." She slowly moved one spaghetti strap off her shoulder to her arm, then the other one too.

"Pink, they're pink." He closed his eyes, but she was all he could see in his mind's eye.

"Open your eyes, Clark." As soon as he opened his eyes, she dropped her nightgown to the floor. And there she stood in her pink underwear and nothing else. "Bring back any memories for you, Smallville?" Lois couldn't help asking as she smiled at him.

Clark's heart nearly stopped, it was pounding so hard. Lois was standing there in all her glorious beauty. He nearly flew off the bed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, kissing her all the while. He couldn't get undressed fast enough. He nearly fell to the floor trying to get his jeans off.

"Slow down, Clark, I'm not going anywhere." Lois stared at Clark and once he had removed all his clothes, her mouth went completely dry. He was magnificent, and she could see how much he wanted her. She felt the same way. She had to have him, as she held up her arms inviting him in.

Clark's mouth crashed down on hers. She smells and tastes so good. I won't be to able get enough, and I don't want to. I know if I had a lifetime, I'll never get enough of her.

Lois opened her eyes and drank in the dark form that was above her. She felt lost beneath him. He loomed over her then. He was so masculine and strong, but he was also gentle, caring and he was hers. He moved on top of her, touching her, and kissing his way down to her breasts. He could see a light bruise below her breast where she had been hurt. He kissed her there, thinking about how he had almost lost her. She arched her back and moaned. It felt so good. "Clark."

"You like that, do you?" She tasted like heaven. She was so responsive to his touch. He touched her everywhere he could reach, her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs. He would never forget this night. Lois was touching him too. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, touching that part of him that was so ready and willing. Clark moaned. Lois was touching him. He touched her there, and she nearly flew off the bed.

Clark was thinking he didn't want to rush this. He knew she was ready for him, but not quite yet. He kissed his way down her beautiful body. His mouth was on her knee nibbling and licking down her smooth thighs, her long legs and beautiful feet. Her pink underwear was removed slowly, and then his hot breath was at the juncture of her thighs. "Clark?"

"Lois, you're so beautiful everywhere. Let me love you." He didn't wait for an answer. His fingers parted the lovely curls, two fingers slipped inside her, her inner muscles immediately clasped and caressed, as if to draw him deeper. Clark was rapidly loosing control. She was so warm and ready for him, her juices flowing over his hand. Her eyes were half-closed as a passion blush swept over her body. "Oh, Clark." She was moaning and shaking.

His fingers pusher higher and higher, as Lois' hips lifted off the bed. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, teasing and licking the straining little peak. Lois gasped in delight as he found his mark, and his tongue speared into her. His talented tongue moved feverishly through her folds, finding what he sought. Lois ground herself against his face. Clark did not pause or relent, moaning in satisfaction, driving her higher and higher until at last she screamed and shuddered with rapture.

He couldn't wait any more. He kissed his way up her body, tasting her lovely breasts, her soft throat and then her sweet mouth. He entered her slowly at first. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It felt so good to be with her like this. He never thought it would happen. He wanted it to happen. He had wanted her for the longest time. He couldn't think of a time when he hadn't wanted her, and now she was his. The pleasure was almost too sweet. He could feel the residual contractions from her orgasm rippling along his length, and the sensation evoked an answering tremor in him. He tried to focus on something other than the pleasure that pulsed between his legs, tried to rein in his powerful need to release that his body demanded, but he was too far gone to pull back, and his climax rocketed through him with mind-numbing force.

Then Lois screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Lois tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his warm skin combined with the musky smell of sex wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love made her heart ache. She tenderly played with a lock of his unruly dark hair. "Wow, that was … indescribable." She hugged him close. "I love you, Clark."

Clark slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the amazing woman who held his heart captive. "I love you too, Lois." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just ... I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me or anything bad happening to you. I just wanted to protect you ... always." He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

Lois leaned up on her elbow to look at him. She touched his cheek. "I know, but if we're going to make this work, you have to have a little trust in me. I can hold my own with the best. I know how to use a gun, and I'm a military brat. I know my way around. Try and remember that, alright?"

"I'll try, but I just keep seeing you that first night in the hospital. I know you've been hurt before, but I've never been so afraid." He turned to face her. "I never want to see you get hurt again. I know things happen, but please promise me you'll be careful, and remember, you can scream for me anytime, call me anytime, and I'll be there in a flash. Promise me, Lois."

Lois knew no matter how much she tried to convince him she could take care of herself; he'll always feel this way, like he was the only one who could save her from the cruelties in the world.

"Alright, Clark, I promise."

Clark was so relieved. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Lois kissed him back. "Umm, Clark?" Lois said between kisses.

"Umm ..." Clark said distracted by their kisses.

"You have to promise me something too."

"And what's that?" Clark said, as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts.

"Umm, that feels so good." Lois tried to remember what she was going to say. "Promise me ... that ... you'll take better care of yourself too." She pulled his head up to look into his eyes. "I never want to see you in a hospital again either. It works both ways, Clark. We're partners now, in every way."

"How did I get so lucky? I blessed the day you came into my life, Lois. I promise to take care better care of myself."

"Good, now where were you? Yes, right there." Lois closed her eyes and sighed.

Clark smiled and continued to take care of her in all the right ways.

The end.

##

A/N: *fans self* *giggles* Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews are love!


End file.
